


Stolen

by RowletTheBirb



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Thief AU, may eventually include all enstars characters, some violence, writing is hard :(, yes a few characters will most likely die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowletTheBirb/pseuds/RowletTheBirb
Summary: Valkyrie Thief AUParis, a city filled with stunning beauty that has captured the eyes of everyone, with a stunning history of fashion, cuisine, and romance. Pickpocketers are abundant in Paris, but Itsuki Shu was not one of them. He focused on priceless jewels, on the greatest fashion designs of the century, and on the artwork. He dares tread where no other thief did. Knowing no fear, he steps further into the abyss, to find the truth he needs.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there fellas who are checkin this fic out, this was originally a "come up with an au on the spot" thing I did for fun, but some people wanted me to turn it into a fic so I did, I'm not sure how well I'll do but I hope it's decent enough!

In the night a lone figure made his way around the busy streets of Paris, holding his briefcase tightly in his hand and blending in with the shadows cast by the buildings. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, not enjoying the excessive amounts of people on the sidewalks with him.  It was the only thing he was not used to since the day he arrived in the capital many years ago. 

After much walking, the figure arrived at his destination, a small clothing shop named 'Valkyrie Attire', the store was on the first floor while the second was for living spaces. The figure gently pushed open the door, a bell rung as he did, signalling anyone inside the shop of his presence. The shop was nicely decorated and renovated into a near perfect replica of a clothing shop from the Victorian era. It was odd considering that the era happened in the United Kingdom, not in France, but none the less it was stunning, an escape from the boring bland modern shops of today.

The figure carefully walked around the display of flowy dresses and stunning suits, making his way up to the stairs that lead up to the second floor. The figure heard rushed footsteps in the upper floor as he was ready to turn the doorknob. He hesitated for a second before turning it. Beyond the door was a similar feel to the Victorian designs of the first floor. The figure was greeted by the only person he could stand to be around who was sitting down on a wooden chair. There was tea prepared on the coffee table.

"Yer finally back, Oshi-san! How was yer trip ta Italy?" The younger male beamed at the figure who had entered just moments ago.

"I'm fine Kagehira, it went a little bit... Rough... But it all worked out in the end." 

The figure removed his pitch black fedora to reveal rose coloured hair. He walked over to the coffee table to place down his fedora and grab the cup of hot tea on the table. While taking a sip, he noticed that it wasn't his usual tea when he got back from a business trip.

"Black tea? Are you serious, Kagehira!"

The male glared at his assistant, displeased with the tea.

"Oshi-san c-calm down! I jus' thought it'd be better ta' prepare ya somethin' simple after a long trip!" The darker haired male waved his hands frantically, he didn't want to be scolded anymore then he had to be.

The figure sighed and set down his tea. He rubbed his temples for a few seconds before looking his junior in the eye and spoke.

"Your mistake will be overlooked today, Kagehira. I will not repeat myself twice, understand?"

The figures right-hand man nodded twice very quickly before speaking again.

"Hey Oshi-san, what'd ya take this time?"

The older male took out a notebook packed with designs for clothing from the briefcase. On the front page read 'Designs' in cursive.

"My own notebook that was stolen a year ago. Whoever dares steals anything from I, Itsuki Shu is a fool asking for death."

Shu flipped open to a page filled with designs that were more recent. He held the design in front of his assistant. It was a dark red suit mixed in with black and dark brown. It was stunningly beautiful but also sinister at the same time. On the top right page was the name of the suit, 'Fool's Last Lament'.


	2. Chapter 1

Atop a hill near an ancient village cherry blossoms fell from above a young man. The man reached out to catch a drifting cherry blossom, bringing it close to his face to inspect the beauty. The only sound that could be heard was the wind that rustled the grass and altered the course of the blossoms ever so often. The view of the hill slowly faded into nothingness.

"Oi Danna! Wake up!"

Hasumi Keito snapped back into reality, slowly opened his eyes and groaning in the process. He looked up at his subordinate--Kiryu Kuro--who had woken him up from his peaceful nap and had his hand placed on his shoulder. Keito eyed the clock on his work desk, the time read 7:45 AM.

"Danna, y'know it ain't good if you keep overworking yourself like this."

Keito swats Kuro's hand away, who was surprised by how his superior acted. Keito sat up and patted his shirt to remove all the folds. He stretched and turned his chair to face Kuro.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Kiryu. If we fail too many times simply to catch one thief, we'll be disbanded by higher-ups. Putting a bit more effort into this investigation is just one of the drawbacks, you don't have to worry about me so much."

Keito sighed and looked out a window of their temporary office in Paris. It had been a month since his team accepted the investigation, an entire month filled with dead ends.

"Have you heard, Kiryu, a Japanese clothing designer died in Italy a few days ago."

The dark green haired man pulled out an article and handed it to his subordinate. Kuro scanned the article quickly and handed it back to Keito.

"Even so, Danna, ya really don't have to go through so much trouble alone, we accepted the task together."

Graduating from high school together with Kuro has taught Keito one thing, that man would follow him to the ends of the world if he had to. Keito smiled for the first time in days. Putting his jacket on, he got ready to take some time off.

"I suppose some relaxation would help. By the way, have you seen Kanzaki?"

The muscular man crossed his arms and smiled, his words worked on his old friend for once.

"Oh, Kanzaki's just gettin' ready to go to a friends weddin'. He went to go get a suit for the occasion." Kuro opened the door for Keito as he answered the question.

"That's good. Kanzaki is still young and should enjoy life as much as he can." Keito nodded goodbye to Kuro, ready to enjoy Paris to its full extent for the first time.

______

"Is this the right place..?"

Souma looked at the shop, it was clearly out of place compared to the other shops and a bit eerie.

"Snap out of it, to be afraid of a shop of all things? You're a disgrace to your family's name!"

Souma took in a deep breath, not noticing he had tightened his grip on his katana. An old classmate of his had recommended this shop for last minute suit shopping, how much of a fool was he for forgetting his dear friend's wedding until the day before? He had worried too much about Keito and disregarded his own duty as a friend.

The first thing the long-haired male eyed was a light pink haired man sitting on a stool right beside the counter, reading an old notebook. The man--whom he would assume is the owner--raised his head upon hearing the soft jingle of the bell. The store owner spoke in French, unfortunately for him, his understanding of the language was subpar compared to Keito and Kuro's, he could only write and interpret it.

"Er uh... I'm sorry but do you perhaps..."

Souma couldn't figure out the words he needed to communicate with the shopkeeper. Trying his best, he used actions to indicate why he was at the shop but it probably made him look more like a buffoon then do any good.

Shu stared at the customer that had walked in, who was fooling around like a monkey. Did he not understand when he questioned him why he was here? It came to Shu's mind why that person could not speak back. The older male got up and set his notebook on the counter, switching to English when he spoke to the bewildered shopper again.

"Ah, could you be one of Kagehira's friends?"

Souma stood still in his spot for a second before he stood up tall and cleared his voice. His English wasn't as fluent as his native language but it was sufficient.

"Not really, Kagehira is an old classmate from high school. I've been desperately searching for shops that produced finely tailored suits last minute but could find none that sparked my interest. I had figured I'd settle on a subpar suit until I remembered that Kagehira had a knack for sewing. He recommended me this shop, which is why I have arrived here."

Shu crossed his arms and inspected Souma closely, already knowing which suits would fit his new visitor.

"Ah yes, I have a good quantity of suits that you may find acceptable. I am Itsuki Shu, the proud owner of this shop."

Shu extended a hand out to Souma, who gladly accepted. They shook hands.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself sooner. Kanzaki Souma of the Kanzaki family. Perhaps you have heard of us."

Souma stared at the shopkeeper intently but found no change of expression nor evil intent, he was relieved.

"I have not, but I assure you-you will find what you need in this shop of mine, although would you mind losing your weapon, it would put me at ease. "

Shu gestured at Souma's sword who in response put his hand on the sheath.

"I'm sorry, but this is a precious family heirloom of mine. I have already lost it once from carelessness, I hope you would understand why now. I also have a license if that would help?"

Shu sighed, as long as they didn't turn the shop to ruins, he was fine with it.

"Very well, I'll allow you to. Are there any suits that catch your eye?"

Souma walked around the shop a few times, making sure to double check all the suits before he chose the perfect one. When Souma was about to decide on a suit, he found the most stunning one of them all that matched his preferences perfectly.

"I'd like to buy that one."

The shopkeeper frowned slightly but he quickly changed his expression, he had to keep his cool in front of his customers.

"Unfortunately that suit still needs a bit of tinkering, perhaps you have a second choice?"

"This suit reminded me of someone I knew, it'd be perfect for the occasion. How much money is it?"

Shu clicked his tongue in annoyance, despite telling Souma that the suit was not finished he still insisted to buy it.

"Very well, the suit costs a thousand euros since it's not entirely finished. Would you like to try on the suit first?"

"Ah how foolish, I would."

Souma took the suit from the rack and proceded to the change rooms and placed his sword onto the counter.

During the time the long-haired male was changing, Shu took the opportunity to inspect the sword, he carefully unsheathed it before turning it over. The craftsmanship was unbelievable and the sword itself was priceless. Shu heard the door click a few moments later, he sheathed the sword once more and made sure to place it in the exact spot he took it.

Souma exited from the change room, completely oblivious as to what happened. He took out his credit card and paid for the suit, thanking Shu afterward. The two waved goodbye to each other. Shu closed the shop to make sure no other annoyances were entering. He made his ascent up the creaky shop stairs before disappearing behind the door.

______

At around 6PM the next day Souma left for his friend's wedding, it was a 15 minute drive from his place to the location so he hailed a cab. Upon reaching his destination, the rookie entered the doors of the building, greeted by many confused familiar faces. He approached one of them.

"Good evening Kagehira."

Mika jumped a good 5 feet back, he had been caught off guard, however, once he realized that it was only Souma he sighed and greeted him.

"Kanzaki ya gotta stop doin' that. Ya know m' easily startled."

Mika inspected the suit Souma wore and realized what suit it had been.

"Oi Kanzaki, ya got that from the store I recommended yeah?"

"My apologies Kagehira and yes, in fact I did. Thank you for telling me about the store, I'll probably return in the future. Now then, do you know why there's no staff at all? I haven't seen those two either."

He had a bad feeling about this place, too many things didn't add up in such a short span of time. Soon the main entrance doors opened again.

"Adonisu-dono!"

Souma sprinted up to his best friend. The beautiful tan man was not wearing a suit despite it being his wedding. He was informally dressed for the occasion.

"Adonisu-dono what's the matter, you look as if you've just seen a ghost."

Adonis sighed and raised his head, Rei always told him talking to people face to face was polite.

"I cancelled the wedding, did the emails I sent not reach any of you?"

Adonis started walking towards the huge stage at the back of the room. Souma followed at the same pace.

"They did not but why were you about to cancel the wedding?"

The taller male's pace sped up but Souma persisted.

"Adonisu-dono what's wrong, you can trust me. You don't have to keep this all to yourself."

Adonis had enough of it. He spun on his heel to face Souma and yelled, furious with him.

"He's dead Kanzaki, Oogami is dead! Why did you have to keep pestering me about it?"

He was no longer the strong willed person many viewed him as at that moment, the loss of his boyfriend had been too much for him to handle. Koga had promised him a lot of things, all of which Adonis believed. 

Souma stood his ground. Adonis's words had hurt him but it was his own fault for pushing him. Not knowing what to say he apologized.

"I'm sorry Adonisu-dono, I did not mean to pressure you."

Adonis relaxed a bit, he couldn't remain mad at Souma any longer.

"It's fine, Kanzaki. Let me make an announcement so we can all go home."

The middle-eastern man climbed the steps to the stage and turned on the microphone.

"I'm sorry everyone but the wedding has been cancelled, you may all go home now."

There was a lot of chatter and grumbling from many of the guests. Soon they made their way back to the entrance door. Adonis went down the steps to meet up with Souma again.

"I'm sorry once more for snapping at you."

Adonis' attention was caught by his friend's suit, he pushed Souma back out of rage.

"Adonisu-dono why did you do that?"

Souma patted the suit, he didn't want it to be damaged already.

"You know what happened to him didn't you?"

Clenching his fists, Adonis stared at Souma with his rage filled eyes.

"This was simply a suit I got from a store?"

Souma was bewildered by how Adonis was acting, what had he done to piss him off?

There was shouting from the guests at the main entrance now, saying that the door had been locked. Adonis ignored the commotion, his gaze still locked with Souma's.

"That suit was one of Oogami's designs but he never shared it with anyone except me. Did you kill him Kanzaki?"

Adonis took one step towards the shorter male, his fists now shaking out of anger. Souma knew he may get hit by Adonis at any moment.

"Adonisu-dono I wouldn't do something like that, why would you accuse me?"

The yells of the guests were louder than ever but that didn't stop Adonis from getting to the bottom of this.

"Because you're wearing a suit that's exact-"

"Non! Stop all your useless chitchat!"

The new voice had interrupted Adonis. The lights turned off and everything went dark, all that could be heard was silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! o/

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open to criticism so if there's anything I could do better just leave a comment! (2 months after i last updated i realized i wasnt writing this with the best of my ability so im going to edit it and make it way better.)


End file.
